


it's a date

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, brotherhood era, mentioned promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: a collection of works for summer gladnis week





	1. beat the heat

**Author's Note:**

> day 1  
prompt: swimming pool  
the weather is too hot, and the ac in the training rooms is broken.

Summers in Insomnia are rather unpredictable, sometimes mild enough to wear long sleeves through the whole season, and sometimes so scorching that no amount of air conditioning can salvage it. It is unquestionably worse when the air conditioner is broken, as is the current situation in the training room.

If Ignis were to venture a guess, he'd wager the training room is at least as hot as the outdoor temperature. If not worse, considering the hot air is simply trapped within the walls. He might liken the experience to being inside a microwave, or being baked alive. He's almost sure he can smell the scent of cooked meat. 

And it certainly isn't helping that Gladio's tank top is clinging to his built figure, accentuating each muscular detail of his pecs and abs. 

They'd managed to get some training done before the heat became too much to bear, and then Gladio had summoned Cor to figure out the problem with the air conditioner.

"Technicians are working on fixing it as we speak," Cor had told them with a wry smile. "With any luck, it'll be up and running in a few hours."

Ignis sighs and melodramatically wipes accumulated sweat from his brow. "With magic having advanced technology so far, one really has to wonder how we still get blindsided when it comes to a blasted mechanical box that produces cool air." 

Gladio laughs. "You can say that again. We have magical items that can bring somebody back from the brink of death, but functional a/c? Shit outta luck." 

Now it's Ignis' turn to laugh. Casting a sidelong glance toward Gladio, he reaches for his water bottle taking a few long drinks. "Well? What shall we do? I doubt we'll get much more productivity from training, not in this heat."

"You've got a point," Gladio nods thoughtfully. "How about we head to the pool? Far as I know the Citadel's system keeps the water nice and fresh. Bet it'd help to cool us down." 

"The pool...?" Ignis repeats, one brow lifting in skepticism. "Are you certain you're not saying that because you want to catch a glimpse of bikini-clad girls?" 

At that, Gladio guffaws and lightly punches Ignis' shoulder. The touch makes Ignis' skin tingle. "You kiddin'? Here I am tryin' to spend more time with you and you go and accuse me of being shameless. I'm wounded, Iggy." 

"Apologies." Ignis clears his throat, blush dusting his cheeks. "I suppose the pool will suffice."

"Attaboy, Iggy," Gladio claps him on the back. "Then it's a date. Let's grab our swimsuits and meet up there in twenty minutes, okay?" And just like, Gladio is speeding away, leaving Ignis by himself, sweaty skin sticking to the floor where he'd sat down. 

_ It's a date _ . Those words replay in Ignis' head. Groaning, he covers his bright red face with his hands. 

To Gladio's credit, he does spend their entire time at the pool with Ignis, never sparing a glance toward anyone else. Which is just fine with Ignis because he himself can't keep his eyes off Gladio, what with the absence of his shirt.


	2. picnic for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2  
prompt:  
picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice weather? time for a picnic.

The temperature has cooled off by the following week, enough that Ignis finds himself considering spending more time outdoors. It would be a shame not to take advantage of the nice weather, and he thinks he has the perfect idea for it.

"A picnic?" Gladio repeats the word, brows raising in surprise. "Didn't think you were the type."

"You, as well?" Ignis frowns. "Noct had the same reaction when he badgered me about the food I was preparing. What, you think just because I'm a serious, hard working individual that I don't know how to relax and have fun?"

Gladio laughs sheepishly, shaking his head. "Not at all, Iggy. Sorry, I shoulda thought that through more carefully before sayin' it."

Blushing faintly, Ignis adjusts his glasses. "It's... it's fine. But you still haven't given me an answer, Gladio."

Now Gladio laughs again, though this time he sounds genuinely amused. "I thought it was a given. You really think I'd pass up the opportunity to eat your cooking? On a nice day like this?" 

"That's..." Ignis trails off, blush brightening. He averts his gaze to the basket hanging from his arm, which he shifts and passes to his other arm. "I appreciate your compliments. Shall we get going, then?"

"Gladly," the larger man nods enthusiastically, matching Ignis' pace as they set off. "Picnic lunch with Iggy," he hums, sounding more than pleased. "It's-

"A date?" Ignis fills in. It's Gladio's turn to blush, the color quite flattering on his cheeks. It makes Ignis' chest feel warm. 

Gladio just nods meekly and links his arm with Ignis'.


	3. nature's beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3  
prompts:  
hiking, picking wild flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a hike, and a field of flowers.

Ignis had never hated the outdoors. There were aspects of being out in the wild that were uncomfortable to him - isolation, lack of resources, feral animals - but it's not like he ever went out of his way to avoid it. It just... never suited his job description.

"Then it'll be perfect for training," Gladio had declared earlier that day, eyes shining. "We'll take a hike. I know just the route, too."

When Ignis had thought of their recent outings together (their  _ dates _ ), he'd been rather quick to agree, without actually considering what they'd be doing. Now that they're out here trekking through greenery, Ignis is keenly aware of the fact that he had not dressed for the occasion. His dress shirt clings to him, damp with sweat, and his slacks seem to be absorbing all of the sun's rays, despite the canopy overhead. 

Even still, he's struck by the raw beauty of nature around them. It is a stark contrast to the bustling city life in Insomnia, bringing with it a peaceful quiet that Ignis would've never thought one could find. 

"I didn't realize there was such a place so close to the capital," he murmurs. "You would never know we're right by Lucis' center of technology."

Gladio shoots a grin back toward Ignis. "Right? And you haven't even seen the best part yet. It's just a bit further."

True to his word, Gladio leads them for a few more minutes before they arrive at a clearing. Ignis gazes in astonishment at the sheer variety of flowers blooming in the treeless space, every color imaginable fluttering in the breeze and seeming to draw Ignis' eyes through the field. 

"Wow," is all he can muster.

Gladio seems quite proud of himself as he observes Ignis' reaction. "I found this place on my last survival trip with the Marshal. Gorgeous, ain't it?"

"It almost looks deliberate," Ignis nods, crouching to examine a few of the flowers.

"The Marshal had the same thought," Gladio chuckles. "Unlikely, though, since this place is so out of the way. Nature likes patterns as much as humans do, I guess."

Ignis smiles and nods again. "I suppose you're right." Straightening, he notices Gladio had moved, and after a few seconds, Gladio is close enough for Ignis to feel his breath on his skin. His heart beats rapidly as Gladio fixes something in Ignis' hair - a small white blossom. 

"Thought this would suit you," he says with rosy cheeks. 

Ignis is blushing as well as he returns the favor, choosing a soft red flower and delicately tucking it behind Gladio's ear. "Now we match." 

Gladio's blush brightens significantly. "Thanks," the larger man mumbles. He takes a moment to compose himself, breathing deeply, then smiles at Ignis. "Whaddya say we bring back some of these for Iris? I'm sure she'd love 'em." 

"An excellent idea," Ignis agrees.


	4. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4  
prompt:   
outdoor movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even a hoard of mosquitoes can come between them.

The fire in Ignis' arm tells him he'd just gotten what must be his tenth mosquito bite of the night. He's gotten pretty good at tuning out the itch, especially with the intimate position he and Gladio had wound up sitting: arms linked, fingers interlocked, and at one point Gladio had even leaned over to rest his head on Ignis' shoulder. A couple persistent mosquitos aren't going to stop Ignis from enjoying every minute of this.

Oh right, the movie.

Gladio had come to him earlier that day with the invitation. The public library had planned some outdoor movies at a nearby park, and the movie for this evening was one even Ignis knew Gladio to be fond of.

"You've never done an outdoor movie, have ya?" Gladio had asked, a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. "Whaddya say we go together?" 

And Ignis, being Ignis, had readily accepted the invitation no questions asked, because really, who would he be if he wasn't dropping everything for whatever Gladio asked of him. 

He's happy they decided to go. From what he can gather of the film (between savoring Gladio's proximity and resisting the urge to haphazardly craft a fire spell and set the whole park on fire to kill the mosquitoes), it's well done, with excellent acting and even better cinematography. He can see why Gladio likes it, and makes sure to tell him so in a soft voice. 

Gladio seems to thrill to hear it, angling his head to give Ignis a blinding smile. "I thought you'd like it! To be honest I've wanted to watch it with ya for a while now, but y'know how it is. You're... I mean, we're usually too busy." 

Ignis chuckles quietly. "Really, Gladio. I'll always make time for you, regardless of how busy I am. You should know me well enough by now to know that I would even break the law if you asked me to."

"Is that supposed to be a hint for our next date?" Gladio asks, snorting when Ignis gives him an outraged look. 

"..... I meant figuratively," Ignis mutters, cheeks hot with embarrassment. 

"Of course ya did," Gladio laughs. His breath is warm on Ignis' shoulder. 

Oh, Gods damn it all, Ignis really is too smitten. Giving in to temptation, he shifts to wrap his arm around Gladio's waist, hand resting on Gladio's hip. Gladio doesn't even flinch, instead seeming to relax even more into this position.

Ignis finds himself thinking that no number of mosquito bites (thirteen now, but he's not counting) will negate how blessed he feels in this moment.


	5. pollen sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5  
prompt:   
visit a garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gladio triumphs over his allergies to have a nice day with ignis.

"You could have told me," Ignis murmurs, voice a mixture of guilt and amusement. "We could have done something else, Gladio. We didn't have to go to that garden."

"It's...." Gladio trails off, then abruptly sneezes. "... It's fine," he finishes, sniffling pathetically. Ignis stifles a chuckle and hands him a tissue. "You had to deal with all of those mosquito bites when we went to the movie, so it’s actually kinda fitting for me to suffer too. And besides, I wanna go places you wanna go, too, not just..." Another sneeze. "... N-not just the places I wanna go."

Touched, Ignis gives him an appreciative smile. "Gladio, as long as it's with you, I don't give a damn where we go." Gladio blushes. "But seriously, if you have intolerable pollen allergies, let me know  _ before  _ I make plans to bring us to a garden that specifically holds the plants that trigger said allergies." 

With a pitiful nod, Gladio blows his nose. "I'll do more research next time. Funny how we can spend half an hour in a field of wildflowers and I'm fine, but put me in a professional garden and suddenly the only thing I'm capable of doin' is-" He's cut off by another violent sneeze, a hazy look taking over his expression, "-sneezing." 

Ignis feels bad for laughing. "Come on, let's get you home," he says, putting a hand gently on Gladio's shoulder. "A box of Kleenex can only do so much. You need antihistamines."

"Will you at least stay for dinner?" Gladio looks up at him with watery eyes, essentially fixing Ignis with a puppy dog stare. 

Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he clears his throat. "Seeing as I have no plans for the evening, I suppose I could. And with the state you're in, I imagine you could use a hand in the kitchen, as well."

At that, Gladio beams. "A garden date and dinner with Iggy? Allergies can go fuck themselves, this day has been great."

Ignis rolls his eyes fondly.


	6. rain-kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6  
prompt:  
out in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignis forgot an umbrella, and gladio brings him one (and a little something else).

Ignis sighs, his breath fogging up his glasses. The rain had come out of nowhere, and now he's thoroughly soaked, to the point that he sees no point in rushing for cover. It's his own fault for not checking the weather for the evening, he knows, and yet that knowledge does little to stop the wave of irritation that washes over him as he removes his glasses, attempts to flick water droplets off of them, then pockets them in defeat. 

At least he'd finished dropping off his reports before the downpour hit. He'd never have forgiven himself if the important documents he'd been delivering had gotten ruined. 

He's all but given up and resigned himself to walking back to the citadel in the rain when he hears someone shout his name. His heart skips a beat as he spots a familiar bulky figure jogging toward him, umbrella clutched in large hands.

"Gladio," Ignis murmurs, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Gladio takes a second to catch his breath, holding out the umbrella so it shelters the both of them. "I heard from my dad that you went out to drop off some stuff outside of the citadel," he explains, grinning sheepishly. "When I saw the rain, I got to wonderin' if you remembered an umbrella when you left." 

Ignis gives him a wry, albeit grateful, smile. "Usually I'd scold you for even suggesting I could be underprepared for something, but this time it seems you were spot on." Gladio opens his mouth to respond, but he stops, jaw hanging open a bit while he stares at Ignis. Ignis's brow furrows. "What?"

"You... Uh..." Gladio gulps. "Your glasses. Where are they?"

"I took them off," Ignis shrugs. "They were soaked. I couldn't really see even with them on." He observes the flicker of something in Gladio's expression, something unreadable that makes his heart stutter. "... Why?"

Blinking at him, Glario averts his gaze now, as if the rain drops had suddenly caught his attention. "Uh... It's just. You look. Good. I mean. It. Suits ya. That is to say, the... It's not like you don't look good with 'em on, y'know, I just..."

While he struggles with his words, Ignis can't help finding it so adorable that a laugh bubbles over his lips. Gladio's shoulders slump slightly. "Apologies. I promise I'm not laughing at you," he assures Gladio, giving him a warm smile. "Thank you for thinking so. I'm quite flattered."

Lifting his gaze back to Ignis', Gladio stares for a few more seconds. Then he takes a deep breath, expression morphing to one of determination. "I like you, Iggy."

It's Ignis' turn to stare. The words take a moment to sink in, each one repeating in his mind until their meaning dawns on him, and then he's blushing vividly, eyes round. 

It's the first time either of them has said anything along those lines. They'd been going on dates for a while now, they'd held hands, they'd cuddled before, hell they'd even come close to kissing a few times but those words had yet to be uttered. Ignis is completely caught off guard - in the best way possible.

"... Why now?" he asks quietly. On the bright side, at least Gladio is blushing as well (perhaps even more brightly than Ignis).

"It's..." Gladio worries his lip with his teeth, sheepish. "Promise you won't laugh, will ya?" Ignis nods encouragingly. "It's just... With the rain comin' down like this, I... I really want... I wanna kiss you in the rain. L-like in a romcom."

Despite his promise, Ignis is unable to suppress the delighted laughter that escapes him. Gladio gives him a put out look. "I know, I know," he gets out in between giggles, "but I can't help myself!"

"What's so funny about it?" Gladio asks, pouting.

"Nothing," Ignis shakes his head. He beams at Gladio now, exuberant and affectionate. "It just so happens that I like you, too, and I find your romanticism quite charming, you silly man." 

And with that, he takes the umbrella from Gladio's hands, allows it to fall, then finds a hold on Gladio's dampening shirt and yanks him down into a kiss. 

Maybe those romcoms might be onto something with the whole kissing-in-the-rain thing.


	7. memorialized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 7  
prompt:   
summer fair, fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double date, and the fireworks show.  
(noct requires earplugs because loud noises trigger anxiety attacks for him)

"How many dates?" Prompto asks, bright eyes flitting between the two of them with keen interest. "And who confessed first?"

"C'mon Prom, it's none of our business," Noct mutters, though his expression gives away his own curiosity on the matter.

"It's a secret," Gladio says, grinning when Prompto pouts. "And I did. Probably shoulda done it sooner, all things considered." Ignis rolls his eyes affectionately.

"What do you mean?" Noct asks, brows drawn in confusion.

"Secret," Ignis repeats, laughing when both Noct and Prompto groan. "And what about you two? Were you ever going to tell us about your budding relationship or were we supposed to infer for ourselves?"

At that, the two younger boys blush, exchanging a mystified look. Gladio snorts. "You're not subtle. You didn't think we wouldn't notice, did ya?"

"T-truce," Prompto throws up his hands in defeat. "Anyway. Congrats on becoming the citadel's most prestigious couple. The prince's Shield and future advisor? It's a match made in heaven!"

Ignis rolls his eyes again. "I'd thank you for the compliment but you still sound like you're joking." Prompto grins sheepishly. "Let's get going, shall we? We'll want to go now if we're to get good spots for the fireworks show."

"Ooh, yeah," Noct pushes himself up from where he'd been seated. "Prom promised he'd get some good shots of the fireworks for me, so we can't miss 'em."

"Of course, buddy," Prompto grins. "Got your earplugs?" Noct nods, patting his pocket. "Perfect! Let the finest couple lead the way!" He links arms with Noct, who laughs and rolls his eyes. 

"Pick out a good seat for us, oh  _ fine couple _ ," Gladio teases, chuckling when the use if Prompto's own line makes him blush. Following their lead, Ignis allows his own arm to interlock with Gladio's larger one, enjoying the sensation of his muscles underneath his fingertips.

"This is it, huh?" Gladio murmurs, words clearly meant only for Ignis' ears. "Our first date as an official couple."

"Double date, it would seem," Ignis chuckles, shooting a glance toward the exuberant pair in front of them. "I almost would have preferred if it had been just the two of us, but... I'm content."

"Me too," Gladio says with a grin. "There's somethin' nice about it being the four of us. I like it."

Ignis nods his agreement. 

To their credit, Noct and Prompto manage to find a good spot for watching the fireworks, and with good timing, too, as the area quickly becomes crowded as more festival goers converge. 

"I'm glad they decided to keep the fireworks show on the festival's final day," Gladio comments, glancing around the bustling area. "Guess we're just lucky the weather cooperated."

"Indeed," Ignis confers. "If the rain from last week continued, the festival itself would have been in jeopardy."

"That woulda sucked," Prompto whines, "I would've missed so many good photo ops with Noct!"

"Only 'cause you dragged me out to every day of the festival," Noct mutters, though he doesn't sound annoyed. In fact, he looks more pleased than anything, a fond light in his eyes as he watches Prompto flip through pictures in his camera.

The four of them converse for a little while longer until the fireworks start up, the first lights brightening the sky like a flash of lightning. The accompanying booms rattle in Ignis' chest, but he doesn't hate the feeling. Especially not when Gladio reaches out to lace their fingers together.

Knowing his boyfriend to be a romantic, Ignis decides to lean over and kiss Gladio, whose surprised expression is illuminated by the explosions of color above them. He looks adorable, Ignis thinks. And then Gladio is kissing back, clearly eager, and Ignis can't think of a better way to memorialize the official start of their relationship.

They exchange many more kisses as the fireworks show continues.


End file.
